The present invention relates to the field of dispensing systems and is particularly concerned with an adjustable dispensing system for mounting on the front end of transportation vehicles.
There exists a variety of situations wherein it is desirable to transport loose bulk material such as gravel, loose salt, rocks or the like to a specific site and dispense the material at a predetermined location according to a predetermined dispensing pattern. For example, gravel and compacted stones are often required for the construction of roads, driveways and the like. Such loose bulk material is also often spread alongside the peripheral border of highways, country roads and the like.
So called dump trucks are typically used for transporting the loose bulk or granular material from a quarry or purchasing site to a dispensing site. Once at the dispensing site the truck dumps the load of material at the location nearby the worksite. The load is then shoveled to the actual worksite. This two-step procedure is not only tedious and time consuming but also leads to waste of construction material.
These problems have been heretofore recognized and, hence, several vehicle dispensing systems have been disclosed in the prior art. One particular popular prior art system includes a hopper strap on the back of a dump truck. The conveyor runs from the bottom of the hopper, out the back of dump truck, to a spreader suspended at the end of the conveyor.
While the above modification to existing dump trucks facilitates their conversion for dispensing granular material such as gravel or for sanding purposes in the wintertime, it will be appreciated that the visibility of the rear mounted spreading apparatus is limited with respect to the driver of the vehicle. Indeed, there is no ability for the driver to inspect the material carried by the conveying system during spreading. Also, frequently, the operator cannot see activities behind the truck because the body of the truck may block the view. This creates a considerable potential for injury to people located nearby the truck. Furthermore, regardless of the type of dispensing system used, rear dispensing trucks must be backed up to a worksite such that the front end of the truck may block traffic or otherwise interfere with the surrounding environment.
Another main drawback associated with prior art structures relates to the lack of versatility with regards to the configuration dispensing spray pattern. Indeed, most prior art devices using conveyors as dispensing systems have conveyors belts with either a flat or generally concave cross-sectional configuration. The configuration of the conveyor belt adjacent the discharge end thereof is fixed and, hence, the dispensing system can only create one type of spray pattern. This lack of versatility in the type of dispensing spray patterns often leads to the necessity for second step maneuvers such as requiring further processing of the dispensed material with rakes or other machinery. The lack of versatility in the type of dispensing spray pattern also leads to a lack of versatility in the type of dispensing operations they can perform. In other words, they are not adapted to vary their operational characteristics according to the type of work being needing to be performed. For example, while some prior art devices are capable of forming a dispensing spray pattern suitable for sanding roads, the same type of device is inadequate for dispensing gravel alongside the roads.
A still further disadvantage related to prior art devices, is that most of them suffer from limited adjustability in the spatial positioning of the discharge area. Indeed, the discharge area of most prior art devices is often in a fixed relationship relative to the vehicle on which the dispensing device is mounted. This, in turn, also leads to the need for additional processing of the material once sprayed or for the need for complicated driving maneuvers.
Furthermore, most prior art devices are so configured that they can only be used for dispensing purposes without any concomitant processing of the discharged material. In some situations such as when gravel is being spread alongside roads it is often desirable to even the top surface of the gravel by a plough or other means so as to form a generally smooth surface. Typically, the prior art systems unsuited for performing any type of processing on the material being dispensed require that a second vehicle even the gravel once the latter has been sprayed, again creating a costly two step procedure.
Still further, some of the prior art vehicle dispensing systems, form a relatively bulky and cumbersome structure when not in use and, thus, substantially impair the maneuverability of the vehicle to which they are attached. Also, some of the prior art vehicle dispensing systems are relatively mechanically complex leading to lack of reliability and high maintenance costs.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved dispensing system for flowable material transportation vehicles.
The proposed invention allows for the provision of a front discharge material transporting and dispensing vehicle. The proposed system is specifically designed so as to be mounted to the front end of a transportation vehicle such as a truck so as to allow for improved visibility of the material as it is being dispensed. The mounting of the device to the front of the vehicle also reduces the risks of accidents and increases the ergonomic features of the dispensing operation.
The proposed system also allows for the creation of various discharge spray patterns and for the relatively precise positioning of the discharge outlet, increasing the overall versatility of system and reducing the need for further processing of the dispensed material. The proposed system is provided with optional built-in ploughing means for allowing processing of the material being dispensed by the same vehicle on which the system is mounted again increasing the overall versatility of system and reducing the need for further processing of the dispensed material.
Still further, the proposed device is specifically designed so as to be manufacturable using conventional forms of manufacturing thus providing thus providing a dispensing system which will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention,there is a material dispensing system for use with a flowable material delivering vehicle, the vehicle defining a vehicle front end and a vehicle rear end, the vehicle including a vehicle frame mounted on wheels, an operator cab mounted on the vehicle frame adjacent the vehicle front end, a material container mounted on the vehicle frame rearwardly relative to the operator cab, the material container having a bottom wall defining a container outlet aperture, a blocking gate for selectively blocking the container outlet aperture, the material dispensing system comprising: a fixed conveyor means, the fixed conveyor means being attached to the vehicle so as to extend from a position substantially underneath the container outlet aperture to a position located adjacent the vehicle front end, the fixed conveyor means defining a frontwardly positioned fixed conveyor discharge section; a dispensing adapter for selectively dispensing the flowable material emanating from the fixed conveyor discharge section at a predetermined location according to a predetermined dispensing pattern.
In one embodiment of the invention, a first dispensing adapter includes a pivotable conveyor means, the pivotable conveyor means having a generally elongated configuration defining a pivotable conveyor first end and a pivotable conveyor second end, the pivotable conveyor first end being pivotally attached to an aligning structure, the aligning structure being pivotally attached to the vehicle adjacent the vehicle front end; first pivoting means for pivoting the aligning structure about a substantially vertical first pivotal axis between a working position wherein the pivotable conveyor first end is substantially in register with the fixed conveyor discharge section and. a stowed position wherein the pivotable conveyor first end is positioned laterally relative to the fixed conveyor discharge section; second pivoting means for pivoting the pivotable conveyor about a substantially vertical second pivotal axis so that the trajectory of the pivotable conveyor second end forms a generally horizontal arc; whereby when the aligning structure is in the working position the pivotable conveyor can be used to discharge flowable material emanating from the fixed conveyor discharge section away from the vehicle through a predetermined arc and when the aligning structure is in the stowed position the pivotable conveyor can be pivoted to a lateral position substantially proximal and parallel to the vehicle frame.
Preferably, the first adapter further comprises a third pivoting means for pivoting the pivotable conveyor about a substantially horizontal third pivotal axis so that the trajectory of the pivotable conveyor second end forms a generally vertical arc.
Conveniently, the first pivoting means includes a supporting platform defining a platform base plate attached to the vehicle adjacent the vehicle front end; a linkage arm defining a linkage arm longitudinal axis, a linkage arm first end and an opposed linkage arm second end, the linkage arm first end being pivotally attached to the platform base plate and the pivotable conveyor first end being pivotally attached to the linkage arm second end; a first pivoting drive means mechanically coupled to both the supporting platform and the linkage arm for selectively pivoting the linkage arm relative to the supporting platform.
Preferably, the linkage arm is provided with a linkage arm first sleeve extending in a direction generally perpendicular to the linkage arm longitudinal axis, the linkage arm first sleeve defining a first sleeve first end and an opposed first sleeve second end; a substantially vertical platform mast extends from the platform base plate; a mast first mounting plate extends from an upper segment of the platform mast, the mast first mounting plate having a first axle stub extending perpendicularly therefrom, the first axle stub being inserted in the first sleeve first end; the platform base plate is provided with a second axle stub extending perpendicularly therefrom, the second axle stub being inserted in the first sleeve second end.
Conveniently, a mast second mounting plate extends from the platform mast intermediate the mast first mounting plate and the platform base plate; a first sleeve sprocket is mounted on the first sleeve; a first driving motor is attached to the mast second mounting plate, the first driving motor having a first driving chain mechanically coupled to the first sleeve sprocket.
Preferably, the platform mast defines a pair of angled mast abutment surfaces and the linkage arm defines a pair of arm abutment surfaces, the mast abutment surfaces and the arm abutment surfaces being configured and sized for abuttingly limiting the range of pivotal movement between the supporting platform and the linkage arm between the working and the stowed positions.
Conveniently, the linkage arm is provided with a linkage arm second sleeve positioned substantially opposite the linkage arm first sleeve and extending in a direction generally perpendicular to the linkage arm longitudinal axis, the linkage arm second sleeve defining a second sleeve first end and an opposed second sleeve second end; a pivotable conveyor axle is rotatably inserted in the linkage arm second sleeve; a pivotable conveyor attachment plate is solidly attached to the pivotable conveyor axle; a second pivoting drive means mechanically coupled to both the linkage arm and the pivotable conveyor axle for selectively pivoting the pivotable conveyor attachment plate relative to the linkage arm.
Preferably, a linkage arm mounting plate is fixed to the linkage arm intermediate the linkage arm first and second sleeves; an axle sprocket is mounted on the axle intermediate the second sleeve and the pivotable conveyor attachment plate; a second driving motor is attached to the linkage arm mounting plate, the second driving motor having a second driving chain mechanically coupled to the axle sprocket.
Preferably, the pivotable conveyor attachment plate is provided with a pair of mounting plate flanges extending substantially perpendicularly therefrom; a flange axle extends from at least one of the mounting plate flanges, the flange axle being rotatably attached to the pivotable conveyor means adjacent the pivotable conveyor first end; a third pivoting drive means is mechanically coupled to both the second sleeve and the pivotable conveyor for selectively pivoting the pivotable conveyor relative to the linkage arm about the flange axle.
Conveniently, a second sleeve mounting plate is fixed to the second sleeve opposite the pivotable conveyor attachment plate; a jack-type component is attached at a jack first end thereof to the second sleeve mounting plate and at a jack second end thereof to the pivotable conveyor distally relative to the flange axle.
Preferably, the pivotable conveyor means includes a generally elongated truss-like boom frame pivotally attached to the aligning structure, the boom frame including a pair of spaced apart side plates; first and second end drums rotatably mounted to the boom frame between the side plates respectively adjacent the pivotable conveyor first and second ends; intervening longitudinally spaced apart idler rollers; an endless conveyor belt extending around the first and second end drums and supported along the boom frame by the idler rollers; a belt configurating means for allowing the cross-sectional configuration of a predetermined longitudinal configurable section of the conveyor belt to be selectively changed between a generally concave cross-sectional configuration and a generally convex cross-sectional configuration.
Conveniently, the belt configurating means includes a pair of configurating rollers supporting at least a fraction of the configurable section, each of the configuration rollers having a corresponding configuration roller axle for allowing rotation of the configuration rollers about their respective longitudinal axis, each of the configuration rollers defining a configuration roller proximal end located relatively proximal to an adjacent side plate and a configuration roller distal end located relative distally relative to an adjacent side plate, the configuration roller distal ends being in a relatively proximal relationship relative to each other; a roller pivoting means attached to the configuration rollers for pivoting the configuration rollers between a concave configuration wherein the pair of configuration rollers extend at an angle from each other with the configuration roller distal ends positioned in a first geometrical plane located above the configuration roller proximal ends and a convex configuration wherein the pair of configuration rollers extend at an angle from each other with the configuration roller distal ends positioned in a second geometrical plane located underneath the configuration roller proximal ends.
Preferably, the roller pivoting means includes a rocker arm, the rocker arm defining a rocker arm proximal end and a rocker arm distal end, the rocker arm proximal end being attached by an arm-to-piston attachment means to the distal end of a piston-type component, the piston-type component being attached at a proximal end thereof to the boom frame; the rocker arm distal end being attached by an arm-to-roller attachment means to both the configuration roller distal ends; the rocker arm being pivotally attached intermediate the rocker arm proximal and distal ends to the boom frame by an arm-to-frame attachment means so as to allow the rocker arm to pivot about a generally horizontal rocker arm pivotal axis; the rocker arm being configured and sized such that linear movement of the piston-type component causes the rocker arm to pivot about the rocker arm pivotal axis and the pair of configuration rollers to pivot between the concave and convex configurations.
The dispensing system may also be provided with a second dispensing adapter, the second dispensing adapter includes a dispensing chute attached to the vehicle adjacent the vehicle front end; the dispensing chute defining a chute inlet end positioned adjacent the fixed conveyor discharge section, a laterally and downwardly extending chute body and a chute outlet end positioned laterally relative to the vehicle.
Preferably, the chute body includes a chute positioning means for allowing customized adjustment of the lateral positioning of the chute outlet end relative to the vehicle.
Conveniently, the dispensing adapter also includes a plough blade, the plough blade being attached to the vehicle by a plough attachment frame so that the plough blade is positioned laterally relative to the vehicle and rearwardly relative to the chute outlet.
Preferably, the plough attachment frame is provided with a plough angle adjustment means for allowing the selective adjustment of the angular relationship between the plough blade and a horizontal plane.
Conveniently, the plough attachment frame is provided with a plough raising and lowering means for allowing the selective raising and lowering of the plough blade.
Preferably, the plough attachment frame is provided with a plough width adjustment means for allowing the selective adjustment of the width of the plough blade.
In accordance with the present invention, there is also provided a material dispensing system in combination with a vehicle for delivering flowable material, the vehicle defining a vehicle front end and a vehicle rear end, the vehicle including a vehicle frame mounted on wheels, an operator cab mounted on the vehicle frame adjacent the vehicle front end, a material container mounted on the vehicle frame rearwardly relative to the operator cab, the material container having a bottom wall defining a container outlet aperture, a blocking gate for selectively blocking the container outlet aperture, the material dispensing system comprising: a fixed conveyor means, the fixed conveyor means being attached to the vehicle so as to extend from a position substantially underneath the container outlet aperture to a position located adjacent the vehicle front end, the fixed conveyor means defining a frontwardly positioned fixed conveyor discharge section; a dispensing adapter for selectively dispensing the flowable material emanating from the fixed conveyor discharge section at a predetermined location according to a predetermined dispensing pattern.